A Shot In The Dark
by Newbie37
Summary: When Gustavo is given the chance to produce the ultimate girl band what adventures will these new girls bring him? and the boys of Big Time Rush? Enter a Review to Become an OC in my story
1. Chapter 1

I am writing a new story for BTR and I need some help with characters. I already have my OC for Kendall (so no one can have him) If u want to be in the story (or an OC based off of you) just write a review answering the following data.

(FILLED OUT FOR MY OC)

NAME: Maggie Diamond

RELATION TO BOYS: James's twin sister

AGE: 16

HOMETOWN: Wissahickon Minnesota

DREAM: Singer

PERSONALITY: Loud, Bubbly, Random, Nice, but can hold a grudge if need be

CRUSH: Kendall

OTHER FACTS:

Only James calls her Magpie

Has liked Kendall since they were nine

Played Left Forward for the boy's hockey team so she could play with her brother

Only Kendall had heard her sing before she came to LA

Please fill out by July 9th THANK YOU!


	2. Prologue: The Girls

**A/N This is kind of a long chapter cuz it is introducing all of the girls. I cannot promise that all of my chapters will be this long. Reviews are very welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any songs 'sung' in this story. **

**Prolouge: THE GIRLS**

WISSAHICKON MINNESOTA

MAGGIE

Kelly stepped out of the white limo, and took in the smell of snow that was so rare in LA. She was still unaware of why Kendall had sent her to an ice rink to search for talent for Gustavo's new Girl Band.

Kendall had been very specific about what time Kelly had to be there, Wednesday between 5:30 and 6:30 am. With her coffee in hand Kelly entered the Ice Zone to see what exactly Kendall had in store.

Just as she took a seat in the top row of the hockey stands she saw two girls leave the locker room. One was small and blonde wearing a pink parka and shivering just as Kelly was. The small blonde was yelling at her friend.

This friend was wearing hockey skates, black shorts and a Wissahickon Dragons Ice Hockey Tee Shirt "Diamond" it read on the back.

The girl on skates took the ice. She had her brown hair in two long French braids, she looked tall, about 5'8". She started skating in circles.

"Carol! Can you start the track?" she yelled to the blonde across the ice. The blonde-Carol- sighed at pressed a button on the remote she held in her hand. A instrumental recording of Ke$ha's tik tok came across the speakers. The Brunette on the ice grabbed her stick and began to sing.

The girl was a natural as she danced around on the ice, skating around cones and shooting pucks. Singing all the while. Kelly was impressed, not just by this girls voice but her stamina, and her abilities as an athlete. Kelly now knew exactly why Kendall had sent her to this rink.

As the song ended Kelly clapped and the girls shrieked as they turned around to see who had been watching them. Kelly walked down the stairs.

"Hi, My name is Kelly Johnson, assistant to Gustavo Roque, and I was wondering if you would like to come out to LA to be part of his new project." She said bluntly. The Brunette looked shocked as Carol started jumping up and down.

"YES! SHE SAYS YES! MAGGIE! SPEAK!" Carol yelled at the Brunette. Finally Maggie spoke.

"Hi, My name is Maggie Diamond, and I would love to come and work with Gustavo. I just have one question. How did you know to come here of all places? Most people would go to the musical auditions this afternoon if they were looking for talent."

Kelly sighed. "Your friend, Kendall Knight, sent me here." Before she could even finish her sentence, Carol had interrupted. "Ooooh, Kendall." Which Maggie had replied to with a swift kick to Carol's shins.

"Just tell me where I need to go, and I will follow. You can count me in." Maggie replied. Kelly thought about it for a while.

"Tomorrow you will get on a plane to LA, but first you will take me to these auditions. I am trying to get as much talent as I can from this area. Is there anyone I should look out for?" Kelly replied.

"Haha, only my best friend, and lead in every musical since first grade. Her name is Jamie Bennett." Maggie chuckled.

JAMIE

Maggie, now out of her hockey gear, led Kelly to the school's auditorium. They climbed up into the balcony and proceeded to watch as kids leapt and twirled across the stage.

"Alright, now we will proceed with the singing portion of our audition." A plump lady yelled from the front row to all of her actors.

"Bennet, Jamie. You are up first." A kid with a head set called from next to the lady.

A short brunette climbed onto the stage. She was 5'5" and had mousy hair let down past her shoulders, as opposed to Maggie's waist length chocolate curls. But Jamie was still gorgeous, and as she stepped on stage, you could see she was a presence.

Kelly smiled, she knew, before the girl had opened her mouth, that she had found the second member of her girl band. But, she was even mores sure of it when Jamie started to sing.

As Defying Gravity finished Kelly was certain that she needed this girl. She had the experience out of the group, while Maggie had the fire. Kelly sat there texting Gustavo as the auditions wrapped up.

**Do it! **

The text read. Replying to Kelly's uncertainties about picking girls who already knew the boys. But Gustavo didn't care. He wanted talent, and the fire. And the fact that they had already found two of their four girls in Wissahickon Minnesota just meant that, this small town was good luck for him.

Kelly followed Maggie down from the balcony and out to the parking lot where Jamie had parked her car. Jamie was standing there in a purple and Green jacket, much like the one Maggie had on. But instead of reading Diamond 37 on the left hand chest, it read Mitchell 11.

"I can not believe you are still wearing that thing. He left, what 9 months ago?" Maggie called to her best friend.

"Just because he is gone, doesn't mean I can give up. Logan always said that one of the things he admired about me was my perseverance." Jamie shot back.

"Yeah, the fact that you always go after lead parts, not that you are a crazy stalker person." Maggie replied teasingly.

"Shut up you nag." Jamie said dismissively

"Hi? Jamie? I am Kelly Johnson, and I work for Gustavo Roque. I was wondering, if you would like to join Maggie in becoming a part of Gustavo's newest project. His first Girl Band." She snuck in, before the girls could fight more.

"I'd love too! When can we begin?" A giant smile spread across her face.

"You mean you love Logan." Maggie said before running away from Jamie as she chased Maggie across the parking lot.

Kelly laughed as she thought about how Gustavo would react to the exact girl replicas of the dogs.

ISABELLA

Just as Jamie finally caught Maggie a voice came ringing through the parking lot. "Oh my god Jamie! I am so sorry I am late! How did you do?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter. Why? You ask. Cuz Maggie and I are going to join the boys in LA!" Jamie screamed to a tall Hispanic girl. She was just a little bit shorter than Maggie. She had her hair past her shoulders in a French braid down her back. You could tell she had been running for a while.

"Oh my god that's amazing! I was just on the phone with Carlos and he was telling me all about Gustavo's search. And he said that I should tryout if I came out here. You know how much I love to sing. And ever since James started giving me lessons I have improved so much." She blabbered on.

"Wait! Isabella Fuentez , You've been talking to my brother?" Maggie asked.

"yeah, he's been giving me voice lessons over video chat. He says I am really improving."

"Haha, that's rich. My brother calls you every night, but hasn't called me in over three weeks. I've been getting updates from Katie Knight."

"Well, lets hear what James has been working on." Jamie cut in before Maggie cursed her brother to hell.

"Alright, we've jest been working on the boys' songs. Um.. Our latest is Halfway There." Isabella said before singing the song.

She had a great voice for background vocals, and with even more training she could get to the lead level that Jamie and Maggie were on.

"Listen, I need to get four talented girls to LA as soon as possible, and I like the connection you three possess. I need one more girl to join you guys, but she needs to have talent, and a fire. Who do you know like that?" Kelly asked. Getting both anxious and excited.

"Wait, you want me to come to LA too?" asked Isabella astounded.

"Of course, now what do guys got for me?" Kelly asked.

"Kit-kat?" Jamie asked.

"Kit-kat." The other two replied.

"Come with us, we know just the girl." Isabella said before following the other girls behind the school and to the gym.

Kit-Kat

The only person on the track was a petite blonde. She was sprinting with such agility as she spiked and set volleyballs.

"Katherine Daddario!" Maggie yelled across the gym. Kit-kat looked up, a smile grew across her face as she came to see the other girls.

"Hey guys! Time to go already? How did you do Jamie?" Kit-kat yelled as she ran over to where the three girls and Kelly were standing.

"It doesn't really matter" Jamie replied. "Because Kelly Johnson here wants to take the four of us to LA with the guys!"

"But first she ahs to here you sing." Maggie put in, letting Kit-Kat know that she had to earn her spot in LA.

Katie quickly sang and danced to California Girls by Katy Perry.

"Quite impressive ladies." Kelly said. "I will see the four of you, bright and early tomorrow morning at St. Paul at 3 am sharp. I will have your boarding passes. Go pack." She says after giving Maggie her cell phone number in case of emergency.

"We're going to LA!" yelled Maggie.

"We're going to be famous!" yelled Jamie

"We're going to have careers!" yelled Isabella.

"I have to see Carlos again." Kit-Kat said shocked.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be okay." Maggie said, as she took a now hysterical Kit-kat into her arms. "So you told him you loved him, I know for a fact he likes you too. I did pay attention when the lunatics slept over. He was probably scared of a long distance relationship, so he felt it was better not to say anything."

"I think he hates me." Kit-kat sobbed.

"I assure you he doesn't. and if my some act of absolute craziness, he does. Well who cares? You can get an even hotter, more famous boyfriend. Why? Because were going to be FAMOUS! In LOS ANGELOS!" Jamie put in.

**A/N. thank you so much to everyone who entered a character. Even if your entrance was not chosen for one of the four main girls, your character could still come into the story. And I apologize for not updating sooner; I was at camp for a month, and with such I was away from my computer. Thank you again, and please review. a new chapter should be up next Sunday! (I will try to update every Sunday)**


	3. Chapter 1:Fire Breathing Dragons of Doom

**Chapter 2: Fire Breathing Dragons of Doom**

PALMWOODS LOBBY

The girls couldn't believe they were here. In LA! All of their dreams were coming true. And the best part is, they were going to spend it with their best friends. Maggie was practically bouncing of the walls as they stepped up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" a fat, balding man asked Maggie disgruntitdly. Mr. Bitters the name tag read.

"Yes, hi. My name is Maggie Diamond, Gustavo Roque was supposed to rent us an apartment here." She replied as nicely as she could to this bitter man. (**pun intended)**

"Oh, here it is. Apartment 2K. Mrs. Knight will be your parental guardian while you are here?" he asked Maggie. As every child resident needed adult supervision while staying at the palm woods.

"Yes sir." Maggie said. A large plastic smile still plastered on her face. Mr. Bitters threw the keys at her, but she caught them with no problem.

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this!" Jamie said as Maggie rejoined the girls.

"It's unbelievable." Isabella replied. Katie had yet to comment. She just stared idly at the elevators…. Or the teenage boy near the elevators.

"Ga,, ga,, guys. Car.. car..Carlos!" she whispered. All of the girls snapped their heads to the elevators. "Don't look!" Katie cried.

"You know what? Who cares about the boys! So, they didn't call us, who gives a flying frick? I sure as hell don't. Kendall and James can just shove it up their butts. Because I DON'T CARE!" she yelled causing everyone in the lobby to stare at her. Which included Carlos.

"No way!" he yelped. Then proceeded to run into the closest elevator.

APARTMENT 2J

Kendall sat on the sofa with Jo on his lap. He couldn't be any happier. He had his three best friends around him. (Well, two right now, but Carlos just ran to get some food.) And his girl in his arms. Nothing could rock him off cloud nine. The door slammed shut.

"Um Guys. We're in trouble." Carlos gasped as he ran into the room.

"Why? What's going on?" James asked, not looking up from his Call of Duty.

"I just saw Maggie in the lobby." Carlos replied still trying to catch his breath. Crap, Kendall thought. He had totally forgotten about Maggie while he was here in LA. But surely it couldn't have been her. I mean, James would've know. She is after all his twin sister. Logan must have been thinking the same thing for he replied.

"Are you positive it was her?" There was no reason to panic. Maggie surely wasn't here.

"Who is Maggie?" Jo asked. But we all shushed her waiting for a reply from Carlos.

"Who else would have a Dragons sweatshirt, with the name Diamond on the back?" He asked.

"Well, I did give one of my few to Rachel in apartment 5N on our last date." James added. I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"With the number 37?" Carlos asked. Crap. She was here! And she was probably pissed at me.

"Who is Maggie?" Jo asked again.

"My little sister, and one of our best friends. Unfortunately none of us bothered to call her while we have been here. So she is probably pissed at of her mind, and she has a wee bit of a temper." James said.

"Yes, if you call smashing the Red Bend's Center Forwards face in for tripping Kendall, a wee bit of an anger issue. She is like a fire breathing dragon of doom," Logan said.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" came from the door.

"Hey, Jimmy! Open up!" Yelled a voice from the hallway. James took a deep breath and prepared himself for the wrath of his little sister. It wasn't that he didn't love her, all of the guys did. It was just that they finally felt bad for ignoring her for the past 9 months.

"Hey Magpie? How is life?" all of the boys sighed as Maggie had seemed to calm down in the time that they had been gone.

"Good. Really Good. I actually have a surprise for all of you, just give me a second. And where are the others?" She asked James, as they were still in the hallway, and she could not see the boys.

James led her into the living room, and Kendall had to take a second to catch his breath. Before him was no longer the awkwardly tall younger sister of James, and his right hand man on the ice. But a tall, curvy, beautiful woman. She had her chocolate curls head back in a pony tail and was wearing denim shorts that made her legs look like they went on for miles.

"Hey guys!" Maggie cheered as she saw all of the boys. Logan and Carlos ran up to give her a hug. Kendall still had Jo on his lap.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. James's sister." Maggie said, reaching out to shake Jo's hand.

"I'm Jo, Kendall's girlfriend." Jo replied in a way seemed nice enough. But to a girl, it was catty, and possessive, and Maggie automatically wrote her off as a bitch.

"I see that." Maggie said stiffly. James knew about Maggie's crush on Kendall and decided to interfere before things turned ugly.

"So… Magpie, what is this amazing surprise you have for us?" James asked. Maggie was still glaring at Jo, and Jo still seemed to be returning these looks while perched on Kendall's lap. Maggie finally broke the stare to smile at her brother.

"Oh right! Yes, well. Me and some of my friends were offered a recording deal, in LA with Gustavo Roque!" she announced.

'Wait! Kelly went to find you?" Kendall asked shocked. It had merely been a suggestion. Kendall had only heard Maggie sing in her early morning workouts on Wednesdays with Carol, the figure skating coach.

"Yeah! So now we are here in Los Angeles Baby!" Maggie yelled.

'Wait, what friends are we talking about here?" Carlos asked. Already scared for the answer.

"Oh you know, the obvious." She replied.

"Jamie Bennett." Logan said blushing. Maggie nodded.

"Isabella Fuentez" James added looking down.

"Bingo" Maggie replied

"And lastly would be, Katie Daddario." Carlos said, collapsing on the couch.

"Yes" Maggie replied.

The boys sighed. The girls that had been their best friends. The girls, who they thought would hold their futures back in Minnesota, were now here in LA. And they finally felt bad for thinking they could avoid them, without it coming to bite them in the but.

Because Logan was right. Even though they were on the Dragons Hockey team. The girls were fire-breathing dragons of doom.

**A/N! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am sorry that this is kind of filler for the next chapter. (It starts to get juicy as Carlos and Katie start to talk about Katie's confession, also what will happen with Maggie and Jo?) Five reviews to get the next chapter, next Sunday, if not it will wait another week! Thanks again! And feel free to review. **


	4. Chapter 2: Have You Met the Witch?

Chapter 3:

POOL SIDE

"And you see the Amazon in the purple bikini, that's her. She just looked at Kendall like he was a piece of meat that she wanted to get her knife into." Jo said to Camille as they tanned by the pool.

"And what did Kendall do?" Camille asked.

"Oh you know him. Too oblivious to notice, I mean really I dated Travis under his nose for two months and he never noticed." Jo said.

"Travis?" Camille asked confused.

"Did I not tell you? I went out with Guitar dude, his real name is Travis, and we broke up a week ago." Jo said nonchalantly.

"Oh…. And who is she?" Camille asked. As a shorter brunette in a teal bikini joined the girl named Maggie in the pool.

"I think that is Jamie Bennett according to what the guys said. They were showing me pictures, but I was too distracted by the girl who kept staring at _my_ boyfriend. By the way, Logan turned bright red every time she was brought up." Jo informed her.

Camille readjusted her bathing suit. She didn't have any reason to care. Logan and her had broken up. She had no reason to be jealous, she was moving on. If Logan wanted some snow bunny pop star from Minnesota, instead of a true, method actress like herself, so be it. He just had a poor taste in character.

"Well sweetheart. We are not letting some. . Some. . Cookie cutter pop star steal your man away from you." Camille assured Jo.

"TIMBER!" they heard from across the pool, and they looked up just in time to see all four BTR boys throw the two girls from Minnesota into the pool. Causing a giant wave to splash all over them, and their hair.

IN THE POOL

"KENDALL KNIGHT! I HATE YOU!" Maggie yelled as she resurfaced the water.

"No you don't. You hate that I always win." He replied smartly. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him into the pool with her and Jamie. The other boys soon followed.

"So, where are Isabella and Katie?" James asked as he hugged his sister.

"Katie didn't feel well." Jamie replied, nodding towards Carlos who was doing a handstand under water. "And Isabella decided to keep her company." The three boys nodded. Carlos had told them about Katie's confession.

They had all told him to call her, tell her his feelings. But he kept putting it off. The truth was he was terrified. Terrified that a long distance relationship would ruin not just their relationship, but their friendship as well. And Carlos found Katie too precious to lose.

"Look, we will talk to him. Try and convince him to confess to Katie. You guys go enjoy yourselves. Maybe meet some new friends. Maggie can go kick some guy's ass in pool basketball. Don't you two worry your pretty little heads about it. We will sort it all out." Kendall assured the girls.

"Fine." Maggie agreed. Hugging Kendall for helping her friends and getting out of the pool. She pulled Jamie along with her.

PALM WOODS LOBBY

"MAGGIE DIAMOND! JAMIE BENNETT!" called a young girl from the entrance to the apartment complex.

"KATIE KNIGHT!" Both girls screamed back. As Katie ran at them full force.

"Mom said you guys were coming to LA! Have you seen the boys, do they know? Did you meet the witch? The witch's flying monkey?" Katie asked

"Yes here we are! Yes, yes, yes, and no." Maggie replied.

"Yes, yes, yes, no and no" Jamie said.

"OH, the witch is Kendall's girlfriend Jo. And her flying monkey is Logan's psycho ex Camille. I see them right now, come with me." Katie grabbed the girl's hands and dragged them towards to the two soaked girls by the pool.

APARTMENT 2J

"Look Carlos, sit down." Logan directed as the boys arrived back from their swim. Logan wanted to take this like ripping off a band-aid.

"Whats up guys?" Carlos asked.

"Look Carlos, you know we love you like a brother, but if you don't talk to Katie, we might have to take drastic measures." James said. He hated seeing all of the girls upset, and if one of them was sad, all of them were. It was a girl thing.

"Guys, I know it's bad. But Katie is the most important thing to me. I don't want to lose her, ever. And if we break up, that's exactly what would happen. But I know that if I don't do it soon, some other guy will come around and take her from me. And my jealousy could ruin us too. I need time. But I need you guys to stall. Stop any guy from talking to her; I'll be two days at the most. Please guys, I think I love her." Carlos finished.

All of the guys sighed. They knew that Carlos loved Katie. How could he not? Katie was a dare devil, never backed down from a bet, she dressed crazily, never caring what people thought of her, and the girl had an endless supply of energy. They would have been more shocked if he had said he didn't love her.

"Okay, we'll do it. But only for two days." Kendall agreed.

POOL SIDE

"Jo? The devil child is bringing the amazon and her friend over here." Camille reported to her friend who was currently flirting with an aspiring model. Jo snapped her head around to greet her boyfriends little sister.

"Katie." She greeted with a giant fake smile, that any politician would've been jealous of.

"Hi Jo. Have you met Maggie and Jamie. Maggie played hockey with the boys. She and Kendall were voted class cuties every year since 6th grade. And Camille, did you know that the first time Logan sang it was to Jamie? It was her birthday, and her birthday present was a sereade from Logan." Katie informed the two bikini clad –now intensely jealous- girls.

"Katie, I don't think they want to hear about that. I think we should go." Jamie said herding Katie back into the lobby.

As they entered the lobby the three girls cracked up at the look on the girls' faces. They had never seen anyone turn that red in anger before.


	5. Chapter 3: Carlos's KitKat

OUTSIDE APARTMENT 2K

Carlos stood outside the door two days later. He was going to do it. He heard strumming from beyond the door, and Katie started to sing.

"He put it on me, I put it on,

Like there was nothing wrong.

It didn't fit,

It wasn't right.

Wasn't just the size.

They say you know,

When you know.

I don't know.

I didn't feel

The fairytale feeling, no.

Am I a stupid girl

For even dreaming that I could.

If it's not like the movies,

Thats how it should be, yeah.

When he's the one,

I'll come undone,

And my world will stop spinning

And that's just the beginning, yeah."

He knocked on the door. He didn't want to hear this song anymore. It wrenched out his heart. He knew that this jerk that had broken Katie's heart had been him. And he hated knowing that he had hurt her so much. It put him in physical pain.

She answered the door, a look of shock plastered on her face. She looked –for lack of a better expression- like crap. She was wearing one of Maggie's old Hockey Sweatshirts, scratch that Carlos noticed. She was wearing one of HIS old hockey sweatshirts. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the top of her head, and her glasses hid wet, puffy, blue eyes, but could not mask the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Carlos asked. Katie nodded.

"Look, I need to talk, and you need to promise not to interrupt." Carlos told her. Again she nodded meekly.

"Katie, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. I was scared, scared of my feelings, scared of the possibilities of losing you, but most of all I was scared of the distance. You are so amazing; that I couldn't stand the fact that you would be alone in Minnesota without me. I was scared that you would be home, the hottest girl at school (at least in my humble opinion) and I would be several thousand miles away, worrying about you non-stop. There are boys at home that I do not trust, especially with you. And when I saw you, i realized just how stupid I was to not tell you sooner. I love you Katie, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes." Katie replied before pouncing on him.

IN THE LOBBY

"Maggie!" Called Jo from her perch on Kendall's lap.

Maggie turned around to face Jo.

"Yes?" Maggie asked

"We need to talk." Jo stated before jumping off of Kendall, grabbing Maggie's arm and dragging her to a secluded corner.

"Listen Bitch" Jo started. "I know you have feelings for Kendall, anything with eyes can tell. And you want to know something? Kendall knows, and we laugh about it. It is so ridiculous that you could even think about competing with me. So, sweetie, I won. Get over it, because he will never be yours." Jo finished and turned to walk away. But Maggie grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Honey, you're a whore, and nothing more, that will never change. And one day, he is going to see that I'm not just one of the boys." Maggie proceeded to turn around and make it almost to the exit before bursting out in tears. Unfortunately Kendall saw, but was distracted when Jo came back.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"Absolutely nothing." She said before pressing her lips onto his.

ROQUE RECORDS

"I saw a spider I didn't scream

Cause I can belch the alpahbet

just double dog dare me

And I chose guitar over ballet

and I'd take these suckers down

cause they just get in my way.

The way you look at me is

kind of like a little sister.

Not like a good vice

and it leaves me nothing but blisters.

so I don't wanna be

one of the boy-y-y-oys

one of your guys

just give me a chance to prove to you tonight

that I just want to be

one of the girls

pretty in pearls

not one of the boys."

Gustavo entered the practice room to see one of his newest projects on her guitar writing. He smiled, he knew just who this song was about. He wouldn't push just yet, But Maggie Diamond would make her yet-to-be-named Band a hit with this song. He closed the door, and walked away.

Maggie was still growing frustrated by the things Jo had said. She was a liar, and Maggie could see through her. If Kendall had found out, she was 100% positive that James would have told her. Or would he? Of course he would.

Right at that moment her phone buzzed. It was from Katie.

'Guess who's head is now Big Time Rushing? Carlos and I are going out!" Maggie was happy for her friend, but couldn't stop the tears that poured down her cheeks as she wished it was her sending the text about Kendall.

APARTMENT 2K

Isabella sat watching the Nanny on the TV in her apartment. She hadn't seen any of her friends all day since Carlos and Katie had left. She was starting to get worried when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"James!" the visitor replied. Isabella leapt up to fix her pleated skirt and blue oxford before opeing the door.

"hey Bells, is Maggie here?" James asked. Isabella couldn't help but swoon a little when James called her Bells, everyone else either called her izzy, or Isabella. But James called her Bells, and only he could. It was purely James.

"No, not since she went to the studio this morning why?" She asked.

'Because Kendall saw her crying after she had a talk with Jo. And I need to make sure she is okay." Izzy loved the way he cared for Maggie. She was his little sister, and he always protected her from hurt. Yet, she had do idea why he did it so incessantly.

"Well, I know that she and Jo have some issues. Like Jo is a really big bitch to her. It could have something to do with that." Izzy knew what Jo had said. Maggie had texted it to her. 'Does Kendall know?" Izzy asked. Knowing James would know she was talking about the crush.

"No, why?" James said confused. Izzy showed him the text that Maggie had sent her, telling her what Jo had said. "Oh." He replied. 'I have to go cheer her up, and tell her this isn't true." He swooped down and kissed her on the cheek. Izzy was on cloud nine.

As he opened the door to leave he turned around again. "Thanks Bells. You are the greatest." He sent her that knee melting smile and left the apartment.

A/N! Okay so I apologize for missing last week, I felt like since I updated in the middle of the week I could skip last Sunday. But I have some bad news. My school requires I go on a camping trip in North Carolina for bonding purposes so I wont be here next weekend! I'm going to be out doing my business in the woods with my classmates! Yay? NO! The songs that were up were Not Like the Movies and One of The Boyz by Katy Perry. Both songs will be coming back a lot in this story! Thank you and reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 4: Numbness

A/N: sorry guys about not updating. I know its been forever. I'm a high school freshman so I've trying to get used to the work load. Mid terms are almost here so I've had a lot of time to just think, and I think im finally ready to start writing this story again. So yay! I feel really bad for leaving you guys for so long. But im here! So hopefully that makes up for it!

Disclaimer: only the girls and the plot are mine,

ROQUE RECORDS

Maggie strumed more on her guitar. Writing songs got her mind off of everything. Oddly enough, even the boy she was writing about. They had seemed fine in the summer. They had been friends, best friends. But then the crazy psycho lady came and stole him away. Stole away her team mate, her crush, her best friend.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge  
  
She stopped suddenly when she heard the door to the studio open.

"Hey," James said

"Hey" she replied as james came over and wrapped her in a hug.

"He doesn't know." He assured her

"Thanks."

"And none of us like her, so you can get your revenge."

"I'm working on it. But, what are _you_ going to do?"  
"About Jo. No I'm not getting into that."

"NO! about Izzy."

"Oh, right! Well, she probably hates me for just leaving."  
"No, because you sir called her every night. Unlike your little sister who went six months getting all of her information from Katie Knight and Tigerbeat."

"Haha Okay I get it, you're a little sour."

"Yeah, I might be. But she's not."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well I know she loves when you sing. And she was abosolutley blown away when Logan sang to Jamie."

"Thanks Magpie! You're the best sister ever!" he yelled as he ran away.

"I know!" maggie yelled after him.

APARTMENT 2K

Jamie sat at the piano. Ever since getting here the other girls had been writing non-stop. Katie had written Not Like The Movies, Izzy had written Bubbly and Maggie had written One of The Boys and Better Than Revenge. She would sit, and think. But nothing could come to her. She was an amazing actress, she could find the emotion in the words on a page, yet she couldn't find them in herself.

"Whats up Jamie?" asked logan walking into the apartment

"Gah!"

"interesting response?"

"sorry, it's just. Ever since we got here, I cant seem to write anything. And I mean ANYTHING!"

"well, just close your eyes." She did so. "Now what do you feel?"

"I feel anger, and frustration at not being able to write anything!"

"Well, besides that."

"numbness"

"Well that's good. Clear your mind. And just let it float. Think about the past, about your friends, about boys." He stopped. Not wanting to know who she was thinking about. He still liked her, and didn't want to know if she was thinknig about someone else. He looked around the apartment. A bright pink living room covered in music sheets and clothing. Two bedroom doors, both closed. One was Izzy and Katie's, as shown by the Bright Cloth letters on the door. The other was Maggie and Jamie's. Maggie's hockey photo was on the bulletin door. There were mean faces on the annoying players that Maddie didn't like. Then there was a photo of the boys, a recent one, like last week. There was a purple heart around Carlos, obviously Katie's doing, A star around James – Izzy's symbol- maggie had circled kendall in a red pen, and lastly was him, he got up to take a closer look, and was shocked. He took a pen, wrote something on the picture and came back down to sit with jamie.

"Now, I think you're almost ready to write." He said, he gently brushed her lips with hers, and walked out of the apartment.

Jamie exhaled, shocked, thought running through her head at what the kiss could possibly mean.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin crazy  
Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  


THE POOL

All of the girls were sitting outside by the firepit later that night. The stars were shining and they were reminded of times at home. The crickets chirped and everyone at the palmwoods were in their own conversations, oblivious to the troubles and drama that pulsed through the day. Then a four soft voices started to ring from the lobby. The boys were coming right toward the girls. James was leading the pack. Maggie sat up and pulled Izzy up with her. Izzy was in shock at this boy, her crush since she was a little girl, was singing to her. She looked at Maggie and gave her a big hug, knowing that she was somehow behind this. Then James started to sing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_  
_

Izzy threw herself at James before he could go any farther. She kissed him furiously. Katie got up to hug Carlos, and Logan and Kendall watched as the tears ran down Maggie and Jamie's faces. Both happy for their friends, but at the same time wishing it could be them.

a/n:so next chapter im thinking about a little diabolical thinking on both our favorite girls part and jo and camilles. Plus the band gets a name! I also have a grey's anatomy story going if anybody wants to read that. Plus I have a harry potter story, it's a one shot, but I wrote it for English and got an A so I thought I would just post it up. I love you guys so much! Please review!


	7. Chapter 5: Promises Promises!

Chapter 5: promises, promises!

LOBBY

'You know what! Just keep your greasy little Minnesota hands off my boyfriend you whore!" Jo yelled at Maggie who had been passing through the lobby. "Everyone can see that you're all over him, and guess what! It's pathetic! 'Ooh Kendall help me with hockey, ooh Kendall, what's this pitch, Kendall, Kendall, Kendall! Get your own boyfriend you pathetic little slut!"

Maggie stood shocked at what was happening around her. She didn't say anything, just stood, completely defenseless. She signed and walked to the other side of the lobby. Not dignifying the outrageous girl with a response.

Kendall came out from where the elevators were and stood, staring disgustedly at Jo.

"So, now I see what everyone meant." He told her

'What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, clinging on to his arm.

"No, get off of me,"

"Why honey."

"And stop calling me that. Were through!"

"But Kendall!"

"NO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! MY OTHER BEST FRIENDS LITTLE SISTER! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL HER A WHORE AND A SLUT! BECAUSE SHE'S NOT! YOU ARE! OKAY, YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW! I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT I OVERLOOKED IT! THOUGHT IT WAS A PHASE! BUT THIS! THIS IS CROSSING A LINE! SO GOODBYE JO!" he yelled at her.

He turned around to shoo everyone away when he caught eyes with Maggie. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, because he knew he loved her. She averted her eyes from his. Guilt was wracking her insides. Kendall had loved Jo, and he just broke up with Jo, because of her? Maggie couldn't make eye contact! She ran out the lobby and hailed a cab, not knowing where she was running too, just whom she was running from.

PALMWOODS PARK

"Here just take a bite!" Carlos teased Katie

"No! That thing is disgusting! What exactly is in it?" she joked back

"It's a classic PB &J with pickles, mustard, ham, and tomatoes."

'And you eat this regularly."

"Its what gives me my boyish charm."

"You have charm/"

"Ouch!"

"Ooh, poor baby. I'm sorry." She told his sarcastically.

Katie started to strum on her guitar.

"What are you writing babe?" Carlos asked.

"A song."

"About what?"  
"About you."

"Well, maybe we could write this song together."

"Like a duet?"

"Exactly. Just the two of us."

"That's so sweet. Absolutely!"

"So you start with what you've got and I'll jump in."

Katie_: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Carlos_: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

BOTH: _So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Carlos looked at Katie. He knew that the words in the song were true. He wouldn't survive without her. She was her everything, and so much more.

Katie suddenly sat up straight.

"Maggie's crying!" she told Carlos

"Are you psychic?" he asked.

"No I just saw her leave the lobby in tears. She hailed a cab."

Kendall then appeared through the lobby doors obviously looking for Maggie.

"You go talk to him, I'm going to go see if I can track Maggie down."

"I'll do my best."

They kiss before they go on their separate missions.

APARTMENT 2K

Jamie walked back through the door after her workout. She had left Maggie at the lobby because Maggie wanted to grab some more towels. She walked towards her room to get her stuff for the shower when she noticed the new writing on her picture of the boys. All of the boys were marked by the girl who liked him. Jamie hadn't wanted to do it at first so Izzy had written "Property of Jamie Bennet" on his white shirt that made his abs look INCDEIBLE! Over the top of the photo in Logan's doctorly chicken scratch read "Come see me, we need to talk." With an arrow pointing to the writing on the shirt. Jamie took a deep breath and head over to Apartment 2J.

She entered the apartment and called out his name.

"In the shower!" he replied. She sat down and found a notebook on the table. It was one of Logan's school books. She opened it up and looked through his latest science notes.

On the margins were notes to and from the boys. Then on the latest page was a conversation between Logan and Kendall from yesterday.

**Dude! What are you gonna do about jo?**

_What do you mean logan?_

**I mean the fact that youre still dating her, when you love Maggie.**

_Can we not use her real name in here. James could see. _

**So what should we call her**

_I don't know. How about perfect? Oh wait no! that's already your name for Jamie._

**Touche**.

Jamie was shocked at this. Logan thought she was perfect?

"what are you reading?" logan asked from behind her.

"Nothing!" she squealed as she tried to hid the open notebook. It fell to the floor and Logan picked it up.

"I can explain."

"theres no need. You said you wanted to talk to me."

"oh! Right yeah. Um… what did izzy mean when she said that I was your property. Not that I minded, I was just confused."

"Um… well remember how back home I had a crush on you. How I blushed whenever you talked to me, and I nearly passed out the day that you gave me your sweatshirt."

He chucked and pulled her close.

"yeah I remember."

"well I kind of still do. So now I'll just be going." She pulled away and started to walk briskly to the door, he grabbed her hand before she could get very far and pulled her back in.

"Logan!"

"Shh! Just stop talking. Do you remember how I used to come to all of your shows and auditions. How I used to follow you around like a puppy, wishing you would give me the time of day. How I used to snort every time you blushed, or how the day you took my sweatshirt I knew that as long as you had it, I never wanted it back. Do you remember the day James kissed Camille and even though it hurt, I was okay because it meant that if I saw you again, I could care for you like I did back then. You may not have known, or remember. But its true. I had and still have a crush on you Jamie Bennet"

she stood shocked. And he took the moment to swoop down and kiss her. Both of them never wanting to come back up for air.

POOL

Izzy was sitting on James lap as the read the latest issue of Tiger Beat talking about the cast of Glee.

"So if I was a charchter on Glee, which would I be?" he asked.

"Sam, most definatley." She told him.

"Not Puck the ladies man?"

"No, because Puck is a man whore, you are cute, flirty, girls love you, have a good voice, and an amazing girlfriend." She told him taking a quick peck on the lips.

"so that would make you quinn?" he asked.

"yeah, but second season quinn, not teenage pregnant cheats on her boyfriend Quinn."

"Good to know." He went in for another kiss when he saw Maggie run through the lobby with tears in here eyes and Kendall following soon after.

"I have to go!" he told izzy getting p really quickly and pushing her to the ground.

"excuse me!" she yelled shocked at her boyfriend.

"Maggie is crying I need to go see if she is okay."

"She's a big girl James, I think she can handle it on her own."

"She's my baby sister Bells, I need to make sure she's okay."

"God James! I love her too! But why are you always so protective. I'm your girlfriend and youre just leaving me because Maggie's sad!"

"God Bells! I cant let Maggie be upset oka. Its bad enough I just left her, after all that we went through as kids I cant do something like that again. She's still a little girl in my eyes and if you can't respect that I need to be there for my sister then I guess we're done!" he yelled at her across the pool.

"James!" she called for him, but it was already too late.

APARTMENT 2J

_**Flashback*****_

_**A six year old Maggie is sitting on the swings crying. Kendall comes over and sits on the swing next to her. **_

"_**What's wrong Maggie?" he asked. **_

"_**my mommy is gone." She choked out between sobs. **_

"_**so is my daddy." He said, referring back to a year ago when his father had left. **_

"_**But you're daddy could come back. Mommy is gone forever."**_

"_**What do you mean?" he asked**_

"_**She went to heaven. She booked a trip and went to heaven, and she is never coming back. She bought a one way ticket."**_

"_**How did it happen?" kendall asked.**_

"_**Daddy just said she did it herself. He didn't know how or why, just said that she did it herself. And now… now I'm worried."**_

"_**For what Mags?"**_

"_**That someday, I'm going to do the same thing." She told him. **_

"_**I wont let you Maggie. I promise to be there for you! But you have to promise me that you wont let me leave, like my daddy did."**_

"_**I promise!" she said. They spit in their hands and shook on it in six year old fashion. **_

"_**and I promise to look for the best mommy for your babies, because now I know bad ones, so I could look for good ones!" she told him.**_

"_**and I can look for a good daddy for your babies! I promise I'm gonna find the greatest daddy I can!" he told her and the spit shook once again. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK *****_

Kendall's memory ended right as the door to his room opened.

"so what happened dude?" Carlos asked him.

"What do you mean? The makeout session in the living room? I just saw that when I got here."

"No dude! I mean with Maggie? Why was she crying."

"Because I love her."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean, I broke up with Jo, because I love her, and I didn't tell Jo that but Jo was being mean to Maggie and that was kind of the last straw so I broke up with Jo, and Maggie knows its about her and some level and she ran out crying because I think she feels guilty. But the truth of the matter is, is that I haven't loved Jo at all since Maggie came storming through that door a couple of weeks ago."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Sit here and mope?"

"No! I'm gonna sound like you right now, but are you going to pull the goalie and just give up, or are you going to steal the puck, check a dude and BIG TIME RUSH THE NET?"

"Rush the net!" Kendall said springing up from the bed.

"Good!" Carlos said.

"But I need to discuss all of this with james first!" Kendall said as he left the apartment.

A/N: I've been feeling really bad about not every body's charchters being chosen for the story so I thought I would open up some other contests. The first is the BAND'S NAME!

If you have an idea just review like the following

Name:_

Reason:_

Who comes up with it_

Plus don't feel like just because im writing this I know exactly what is going to happen. I honest to god am making this up as I go and am open to any suggetions or ideas anyone might have. So thanks a lot guys. You people are amazing! Don't forget to read my other stories as well! And Please review!


	8. Chapter 6: For So Long

**A/N: I've been feeling really bad about not every body's characters being chosen for the story so I thought I would open up some other contests. The first is the BAND'S NAME!**

**If you have an idea just review like the following**

**Name:_**

**Reason:_**

**Who comes up with it_**

**Plus don't feel like just because I'm writing this I know exactly what is going to happen. I honest to god am making this up as I go and am open to any suggestions or ideas anyone might have. So thanks a lot guys. You people are amazing! Don't forget to read my other stories as well! And Please review! **

SKATIUM

Maggie flew across the ice getting used to it after leaving Minnesota. It felt natural to her. She had grown up skating. She was a figure skater until 8th grade when she joined the dragons to be closer with her brother.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass, and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon_

_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, _

_but please don't catch me_

She skated around as she made the song up, reflecting on Kendall. She remembered the promises they had made each other when they were little. She had broken hers, she had let him leave. And although she knew he meant in the future, when he was married and had kids, the fact that he had left her, still burned.

"Nice song." James called from the entrance to the locker rooms. He was wearing his skates as well and joined Maggie on the ice.

"Thanks, it just comes to me." She joked. He skated over to give her a hug and wipe the tears off of her face.

"Whats wrong?" James asked her.

'Kendall, broke up with Jo. And its all my fault."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it because she cheated on him, or because he was madl and depply in love with me and he just couldn't hide it anymore!" she screamed drastically as she jumped in the air on her skates. James laughed at her antics.

"So why did he do it?" 

"Because she was being mean to her best friend's little sister. And that's all im every going t be to him. His best friend's little sister. And everyday I wake up and I realize that, and everyday it breaks my heart." She skated up to the wall and leaned against it. James stood next to her.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to race around the rink, and who ever won, would get a stupid prize, like didn't have to unload the dishwasher, or got the other's dessert?"

"yeah."

"Well do you remember, right after mom died we raced, and who ever won found love first?"

"yeah." She chuckled at their antics.

"Well, you won."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. You have izzy."

"I don't know anymore about that?"

"why? What did you do?" 

"Why is it always my fault?" she raised her eyebrows in an 'are-you-kidding-me?' fashion.

"Fine. I saw you crying and I left her, and she got mad at me for being more worried about you than wanting to be on our date."

"But you still like her?"

"Of course!"

"and I know Iz, she's probably beating herself up right now. You have to let her apologize, you can't! and when she does just forgive her. Izzy will feel better, and you will have your girl back." He hugged her.

"You are absolutely amazing!" he said and skated off the ice to go find Izzy.

"Tell me something I don't know!" she yelled back as she took by to her song.

_so now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

"Hey." Came a voice from the top of the stands. Maggie spun around.

"Hey yourself." she told him.

LOBBY OF SKATIUM

Kendall walked through the doors, having realized just where Maggie would be, where he would have gone. He was looking for what rink Maggie would be in, when he felt an impact hit his stomach. He was knocked to the ground and the person jumped on him.

"Dude! What the Hell?" Kendall yelled as James continued hitting him. Kendall rolled the two over and got up.

"That's for hurting Maggie!" James yelled.

"Wait! What? I didn't mean to! I swear! I broke up with Jo, and she feels guilty. But its not her fault! I broke up with Jo because I love her and I need to tell her that!"

"Whoa! Wait! You love my sister!"

"yeah, I kind of do."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, with your permission I was hoping I could ask her out."

"I'm not the one who you have to ask. She's in rink 2. Good luck." James said patting Kendall on the back as he left.

Kendall walked over to Rink two and stood at the top of the stands. Maggie was jumping and twirling while singing.

_so now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, it's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

She finished, knowing that when it came to Maggie, he would always catch her.

"Hey." He said and she jumped up startled by him being there.

"Hey yourself." She told him, and he smiled at the ideas of what could be.

ROCQUE RECORDS

Jamie sat at the microphone, strumming on her guitar. Logan had left without a word last night. Didn't ask her to be his girlfriend, didn't say anything. Just broke off the kiss and left. Jamie thought back to after he left last year, the hurt that had followed. They had been so close that summer. Riding around in his dad's truck, staying out all night and listening to the country stations his dad had programmed on the radio. She strummed her guitar as she read the lyrics off of her notebook .

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

_And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer'd gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all_

_A little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me, mmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

"Bennet!" a loud voice boomed through the booth. She looked up to see Gustavo sitting in his wheelie chair.

"yes sir?" Jamie asked.

"Look, that was good. But for publicity reasons I need you to do a duet with Logan. Griffin is putting out a Valentine's CD with all of the artists he can and he wants you four and BTR to get together and write and perform duets. You're with Logan. Fuentez is with James, Daddario is with Carlos and Diamond is with Kendall. Got it? Good!" he said and walked off.

Jamie laughed at the scenario. Of course she would have to work with Logan, her life just had to be made difficult.

She pulled out her phone and texted all of the girls. This was going to be amusing.

APARTMENT 2J

James was sitting watching TRL when the door to the apartmen flew open. In came Izzy tears running down her face. James got up to go to her and she flung her arms around his torso hugging him closely.

'I am so sorry." She cried. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I was being selfish, and I know you and Maggie are really close, and I know you hate seeing her sad, and I guess I was just jealous, and I don't know why because she's your sister so its not like youre going to start dating her or anything, I guess I just wish that you cared about mw that way, that you always want to be with me, and never want to see me sad. And i thought about it and I realized that I'm okay coming in second to Maggie, because honestly you come in second to my family and you don't deserve my because im an emotional wreck who cant shut up an…"

she was cut off by James pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away a couple of seconds later.

"Thanks for shutting me up." She told him

"anytime." He joked and she playfully hit him.

"So I'm forgiven?" she asked.

"absolutely." He smiled down at her.

Izzy's phone started to buzz. She pulled it out.

"it's a text from Jamie. We have to write a duet for a valentine's day CD." She told him.

"So do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"Well we could do a story song, remembering our times together and such. How we wont change as we get older."

"that's a really good idea. Hold on. I'm going to steal Kendall's guitar for a second." He came back out with a guitar in hand and started strumming.

Izzy: _Photograph, remembering the summer_

_It takes me back, _

_To Southern California._

James: _Where the girls would all pass_

_On the boardwalk and laugh_

_At our desperate attempts and our sunburned backs_

_We never had a chance,_

Izzy: _I remember that_

Both: _And no matter what we do, _

_We'll never lose what we had_

_growing up._

_Won't bring us down._

_Yeah, growing up, _

_It won't bring us down, _

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

James: _Graduate, what's a kid to do now?_

_Get away, yeah-ah._

_We've got so much to prove._

Izzy: _Cause it's time to move on_

_And I'm stuck to let go, _

_But then Wonderwall comes on the radio, _

Both: _I flashback to the night in your parent's yard, _

_When we drank too much and we talked about god... _

_Growing up, won't bring us down._

_Growing up, it won't bring us down._

_We're in this together, _

_Yeah, we'll make it somehow, _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now... _

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Oh-oh-oh_

Izzy: _Photograph, oh give me something to remember_

James: _Growing up, won't bring us down._

Both: _Growing up, it won't bring us down._

_We're in this together, _

_Yeah, we'll make it somehow, _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now... _

_Growing up won't bring us down_

_Growing up won't bring us down (won't bring us down)_

_Growing up won't bring us down (won't bring us down)_

Izzy: _Growing up won't bring us... down._

FIRE PIT

Carlos and Katie sat eating lunch, talking about everything around them. Katie felt so comfortable with him. She was shocked that they hadn't gotten together sooner. She had liked him since the sixth grade and he had liked her since he stopped thinking girls had cooties, so freshman year. She inched closer to him and he snaked his arm around her waist.

"So theres us, Jamesabella, who do you think is next?' Katie asked Carlos.

"Well I mean we just sent kendall down to make Mandall, but with Maggie's being able to hold a grudge and the way that Jogan was going at it last night, who can tell."

"Do you want to know what amazes me?"

"What?"

"That we've all known eachother and been friends for so long, yet we never got together. We've all liked eachother since forever and it just never amounted to anything."

"That's why theres fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with Maggie and Kendall, if they had gotten together a couple of years ago, James would of flipped a biscut. Think about how angry he used to get when guys even looked at Maggie, if Kendall would've done it we probably wouldn't be where we are now. Or if Jamie and Logan had gotten together, they would be broken up by now, because Logan is into statistics and 99% of all first relationships fail, so the fact that he went out with Camille first makes this his second relationship and thus has a better sucsess rate."

"So what about us?"

"Well, without moving out here and watching my friends and their relationships I probably wouldn't be as protective of you as I am now. I could've lost you from my stupidity back home."

"You're protective of me?"

"Absolutley." Katie's phone buzzed.

"Gustavo wants us to write a duet for a valentine's cd."

"Well we have No Air."

'Yeah, but I mean, well, that's kind of _ours_ and I don't know if I want to share it with the rest of the world."

"So, since you started the last one, how about I start this song." Katie smiled.

"Sure."

Carlos_: Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Katie: _Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

Carlos: _I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Katie: _Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight_

Both: _I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Carlos: _Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

Both: _I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_

_(I can be your hero, baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_An' I can be your hero_

SKATIUM RINK 2

"So, whats up?" she asked as he walked down the stairs. She around the rink some more.

"Not much. I kind of have a problem though." He told her.

"And what would that be?" she asked. He walked onto the ice in his sneakers slipping a little as he did so, but still staying up straight.

"You see, there's this girl. And I really like her. But she doesn't know." He told her.

"If this is about Jo, I am so sorry. You should have broken up with her because of me. I mean you said it yourself, I'm your best friends little sister, you should still be with her if you love her. I mean yes, im not gonna lie, I wanted you guys to break up, but I wanted you to do it because you realized what a terrible person she was, not because you felt bad for me." She took a deep breath to continue talking.

"Please for 5 minutes just shut up." Kendall told her. She opened her mouth. "No. let me talk." She nodded.

"I didn't break up with Jo because she was picking on my best friend's little sister. I broke up with her because I no longer loved her, because of this other girl, whom a few weeks ago came banging back into my life. True at one point she was just my best friend's little sister. But now she is so much more, she's my wing man on the ice, the person I go to when I have a secret, she is my best friend, and I just happen to be head over heels crazy about her, so I'm kind of hoping she feels the same way." Kendall finished.

Maggie stood silently.

"You can talk now." He told her.

"Oh thank god! Because Kendall, she feels the same way." She told him. He laughed picked her up and spun her around on the ice before putting her down and kissing her just has he had wanted to for so long.


	9. Chapter 7: Oh Darling

**Alright, anyone who writes fanfiction knows how much it means to get a review. I know I am constantly checking my phone for one of those emails. So I need**___**ten reviews **_**before I put out the next chapter. This is the last chapter to enter submissions for band names!**** Just give the name, the reason and who comes up with it! I love you guys! So please show your love back and review! **

MAGGIE AND JAMIE'S ROOM

After skating, talking and a lot of kissing Kendall and Maggie decided to head back to the Palmwoods. They were sitting in Maggie's room playing on her guitar when Maggie's phone buzzed. Signaling a text.

"Gustavo wants us to write a duet for a Valentine's Day song."

"Well, that seems easy enough. We are newly lovers."

"Lovers? Really?" she jokingly asked at his choice of words.

"Just play the guitar. I'll start, you can catch on."

"Fine." She shoved him with her shoulder and started to play the riff that had just made up.

Kendall: _I've got a way with words_

_and it's the cause of all my problems_

_I've got my mind set_

_and that's the way it is_

_I never thought it could get this bad_

Both: _when I had you in my pocket everything was just fine and..._

Maggie: _You've got a big mouth_

_and the streets are talking_

_about the way you walk around like you own the place_

_you've got a big mouth_

_and you shoulda shut it_

_yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place_

Kendall: _just, take another look at the risks we took_

Both:

_and all the things i said_

_what were they really worth_

Maggie: _you're all talk, you can't act_

_like you're calling the shots_

_Kendall: I'm the only thing that you've got_

Both: _We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_so sit back and watch us fall_

_take it back, don't react_

_don't ever forget_

_we'll make it by_

Maggie: _I can't take another second of this goddamn town_

_it's getting harder to sing..._

_dodo do do do dodo_

_These melodies of settling are starting to sting_

Kendall: _and everybody's talking like they know it all_

Both: _conducting social symphonies_

_you're all talk_

_you can't act like you're calling the shots_

_I'm the only thing left you got_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_so sit back and watch us fall_

_take it back, don't react_

_don't ever forget_

_we'll make it by_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_so sit back and watch us fall_

_take it back, don't react_

_don't ever forget_

_we'll make it by_

Maggie: _you've got a big mouth_

_and the streets are talking_

_about the way you walk around like you own the place_

_you've got a big mouth_

_and you shoulda shut it_

_yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place_

_everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction_

Kendall:_ (all eyes on you, they're looking out for me)_

Both: _We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_so sit back and watch us fall_

_take it back, don't react_

_don't ever forget_

_we'll make it by_

_We don't have anywhere to go but up_

_so sit back and watch us fall_

_take it back, don't react_

_don't ever forget_

_we'll make it by_

_I can't take another second of this goddamn town_

_it's getting harder to sing..._

He gave her a kiss as they finished. They were together, and nothing could bring them down.

ROCQUE RECORDS

All of the kids were chattering away when the door flew open. Gustavo barged in, obviously mad about something.

"DOGS! FRONT AND CENTER1" He yelled. The boys jumped up. "KENDALL! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BREAKING UP WITH THAT GIRL FROM NEWTOWN HIGH?" he barked.

"I found someone else." He told him defiantly.

"REALLY WHO? WHO COULD THIS GIRL POSSIBLY BE? AND SHE BETTER BE

GOOD PUBLICITY!"

"Maggie."

"MAGGIE!"

"Maggie."

'Interesting…."

"Excuse me."

"This, Rocque Records love stuff, keeping it in the family. It could work. Especially if you two break up, the fight between you and James would make great publicity. A fake break up, record a reunion album, it would all be very classic rock."

"Sorry, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but don't _I _get a say in this?" asked Maggie standing up next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, and this isn't for publicity. I really care about her. And we're not breaking up anytime soon. So there." Kendall told Gustavo.

"Fine then. Dogs, sit." Gustavo told them and the boys took their seats, but Maggie remained standing, challenging him. Gustavo's nostrils flared and Kendall pulled her down onto his lap, not wanting to get him too angry this early in the meeting.

"Bennet!" he barked, and Jamie stood up. "How are those duets going?" he asked her.

'Good, I've got 3 out of the 4." She handed him the disk holding the songs.

"Wait, what duets?" Logan asked.

"We have to do a duet for a valentine's CD. You're partnered with Jamie. Didn't she tell you?" asked Izzy.

"No, she didn't." Logan said looking at Jamie shocked that she didn't tell him.

"Well then, I should get going." Jamie laughed awkwardly and walked down the hall to the studio. Logan got up quickly and followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

'I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." She told him honestly

"And what would make you think that?" 

"The way you ran out of the apartment, your apartment after we kissed."

"Oh, look I'm so sorry, I just got scared I mean. Camille, she cheated on me, with my best friend, I guess I was just scared to get hurt again."

"Was?" she asked.

"Well, seeing you hurt, hurts me. So I am hurting now. But being with you, that won't hurt."

"Oh Logan Darling, you really do know how to make a girl swoon?" she said in a posh brittish accent.

"Oh Jamie Darling, you're just so irresistible. And as much as I want to kiss you right now. We do have a song to write. Logan grabbed an acoustic guitar from behind him and started to strum.

LOGAN_: You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks _

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans _

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand _

JAMIE_: You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_

_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_

_I swear I'd never let go_

_Just let me know if you'd be my man_

LOGAN_: I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

JAMIE_: If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_

LOGAN_: Oh darling, just take a chance please _

JAMIE_: So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_

LOGAN_: You seem quite right for a boy like me _

JAMIE_; And I wanna know would you treat me well_

_Would you treat me like a queen_

LOGAN_: Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

BOTH_:That although we're different type_

_We were meant to be _

LOGAN_: I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling, I love you so_

JAMIE_: If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no_

LOGAN_: Oh darling, just take a chance please _

JAMIE_: So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_

LOGAN_: So I gotta ask you, _

_I cant be afraid_

_I gotta take a chance at love _

_So what do you say _

LOGAN_: Oh darling, I love you so_

JAMIE:_ If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no_

LOGAN_: Oh darling, just take a chance please _

JAMIE:_ So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_

LOGAN_: Oh darling, I love you so_

JAMIE:_ If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no_

LOGAN_: Oh darling, just take a chance please _

JAMIE:_ So we can stay together till hell starts freeze_

The applause from outside the studio was deafening as the six teenagers and two adults cheered the couple, on both getting together and for the amazing song.

"Um, guys, I just got off the phone with Griffin, who was not really amused with Kendall and Jo breaking up. But when I told him about you eight he was thrilled. He wants you to come out publicly with your relationships. He has set up dates for all of you, thinking of what will see the most natural. There will be details and clothing delivered to your apartments You guys are free to go." Kelly told them. The eight teenagers went running back to the Palmwoods.


	10. Chapter 8: I Met Him in Detention

PALMWOODS LOBBY

As the boys ran through the door Mr. Bitters stopped them.

"Boys, you have packages!" he yelled to them. The boys walked over and grabbed their respective boxes. They were sent from the people at GTB/GlobeNet. They ran said goodbye to the girls and headed upstairs to their apartment to open up the boxes.

"Hi boys!" Mrs. Knight greeted them from the kitchen. "What do you guys have there?" she asked wondering what the boys could have ordered that could possibly set her kitchen on fire.

"GlobeNet sent us stuff for our first public dates with the girls." Logan told her.

"What's in them?" she asked.

"we don't know." James said, staring at his box.

'Lets open them!" cried Carlos excitedly.

They all ripped open the boxes and dumped the contents.

Out fluttered four little notes.

**Carlos- Reservations at 8 for Carlos Garcia**

**James- Will call under James Diamond**

**Logan- Check in at Member Entrance name; Logan Mitchell**

**Kendall- $200. Do whatever the hell you feel like. Its on us!**

The boys just stared at the money, shocked.

"I guess they learned you couldn't be tamed." James joked slapping him on the back.

'I guess they figured that paparazzi will already be following you because of the Jo thing." Logan reasoned.

"So, dude, what are you going to do with it?" Carlos asked.

"Well I was thinking…" and the boys leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

POOL

"so ladies, I've been thinking…" Jamie started.

"Oh, dear god! Not this again! Haven't I told you to stop doing that!" yelled Izzy.

"Stop with the theatrics Iz, now what have you been thinking Jamie?" asked Maggie stepping up as the leader she was.

"Well, we all have our songs, but we don't have one all together." She told them.

"That's so true. So what do you want to write about?" Katie asked.

'Well, we could write about the boys. Let's start with Katie! Since she and Carlos started going out first." Jamie told the girls.

"So Katie, whats the most important thing about you and Carlos?" Izzy asked, wanting some juicy details to talk with James about later.

"Probably where I met him…" she said off handidly.

"Which was…?" pushed Maggie.

"In detention." Katie giggled.

"In sixth grade! That was him!" Jamie asked.

"yeah…" Katie said turning bright red.

"That's actually a great song! Izzy you'll start." Said Maggie as she started furiously writing in her notebook. She pulled out Katie's laptop and put together some dance beats.

"Girls! Get up! We got to try this out. Just pass around the notebook as the song goes." Maggie cheered excitedly. Pressing play on the computer.

Izzy: _Only been 14 days since I met him_

_I've been trying 13 days to forget him_

_But were stuck together like they up in the seven_

_Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom_

Jamie: _My friends all say he's trouble_

_Put him on my MySpace comments double-double-double-double_

_Why they tryin to burst my bubble_

_Don't they know I just can't leave him alone_

Maggie: _So tell me what I gotta do_

_To get this boys attention_

_Now I'm in trouble for_

_The text message I sent him_

_Oh there's just one more thing_

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him_

Katie: _I met him in detention_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

_I met him in detention_

Maggie: _6 classes a day_

_Not a single one with him_

_Tell me how am I_

_Supposed to have fun with him_

Katie: _Always was a good girl_

_Now I've gone bad_

_Interrupting teachers_

_In the middle of the class_

Maggie: _Fighting back the smile_

_When she gave me that slip_

_Money in the bank_

_That I'll need on my trip- trip-trip_

Jamie: _When mom and dad find out their gonna flip_

_Don't they know I just can't leave him alone_

Izzy: _So tell me what I gotta do_

_To get this boys attention_

_Now I'm in trouble for_

_The text message I sent him_

_Oh there's just one more thing_

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him_

Katie: _I met him in detention_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

_I met him in detention_

Maggie: _Tell me what I got to do-do-do-do-do attention_

_Now I'm in trouble-trouble-trouble just sent him_

_Oh there's just one more thing-th-th-thing to mention_

_Where'd you meet him?_

_I met him in detention_

All: _So tell me what I gotta do_

_To get this boys attention_

_Now I'm in trouble for_

_The text message I sent him_

_Oh there's just one more thing_

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him_

_I met him in detention_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

_I I I I met him_

Katie: _I met him in detention_

The girls all laughed and hugged each other as the people around them started to clap for the show.

APARTMENT 2K.

The boys all entered the apartment that night dressed for their dates. They had texted the girls what to wear, but not what they were doing, in order to keep it a surprise.

"whose ready?" James called, ringing through the apartment.

"I am." Called Izzy. She walked out in a simple purplish flower patterned skirt, a green button down and heeled boots. James looked Gob-smacked.

"wow." He told her. She giggled and turned read. She grabbed his hand and left. Obviously getting him out the apartment before Maggie came out. Although he was okay with Kendall dating his little sister, he probably wouldn't be okay with the slight sluttiness that Maggie had added to her outfit for Kendall.

"Alright, get ready Carlos." Called Katie. She came out of her room in a strapless, powder blue dress. Her blonde hair curled and pulled back with a head band. She had heels on so she was about Carlos's height. She was stunning.

"um… glebhgeafrudle." Was all he could come up with. Katie laughed and hugged him in greeting.

"Someone make sure Logan doesn't drool." Maggie teased from behind their closed door. They heard some banging and a crash before Jamie came out of the room. Her brown hair was braided down her back in a fishtail. She was wearing a simple red, flower printed dress that ended about six inches above the knee, with lacy sleeves. She had on Logan checked himself for drool before walking over and kissing her.

"Well. If every greeting is like that, I wont fight with Maggie anymore." She teased before turning around to wait for Maggie to come out the door.

"I can't find my shoe!" she called.

"it's under my bed from when you threw it at me." Jamie called back.

"I've got it!" she confirmed. She walked out the door. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white Van Halen T-shirt that had been ripped at the collar and cut so her stomach was shown. Her long brown hair was in a low side ponytail, reaching down to the end of the shirt, giving the illusion that it was shorter than it really was. She had converse on her feet. She gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, and he groaned in protest when she pulled away. She giggled, grabbed her Dragon's coat and walked out the door. The other couples soon following.

SPORK CUISNE

Carlos and Katie sat awkwardly at the very small table at the stuffy fancy restaurant.

'you know, you're the prettiest girl here." He told her. She turned bright red.

'Okay, my dad and I play this game," she looked around and pointed to a couple sitting on the same side of the table, the girl practically on his lap. "What's the story?" she asked Carlos. He laughed, understanding the game.

"Okay, so second date. He's filthy rich, and she's daddy's princess. Last date went okay, he gave her that bracelet before this date. She wants more." He told her. He looked around, and pointed to two men not dressed at all for the restaurant, wearing jeans and polo shirts.

"What's the story?" he asked her.

"paparazzi!" she whispered shocked.

"that's not very fun, I mean I gave you a whole background."

'Fine! We got our reservation; the restaurant got a call, and now the paparazzi is _here_ following _us!_" she told him. His eyes widened, understanding what she was saying.

"Look, back by the bathrooms I saw an exit. You go first, I'll follow in three minutes." He told her.

'I like it when you get in charge." She told him and winked as she walked away. Carlos counted three minutes in his head and followed her. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"What?" he asked when the broke away panting.

'if we're being followed by the paparazzi, we cant do it later." She reasoned. She took of her heels and threw them in the trash. "Izzy won't mind." she told him, and he laughed knowing that Izzy was going to have a fit if Katie threw out her shoes. She did a handspring, and ran down the street.

'You coming?" she called. He laughed at her antics and followed.

FRENZY THEATER

The play was awful. Just being in GlobeNets's fancy box didn't help. He and Izzy had been playing hangman on the playbill for an hour. He was slowly starting to doze off. Izzy leaned onto his shoulder and started to hum. He slowly felt his eyes shut.

Izzy felt James arm around her go limp and looked up to see the gorgeous boy asleep in his seat. She laughed at him, remembering how he used to fall asleep during Jamie's spring plays back in middle school. "If it doesn't have catchy tunes to keep me awake, its not a good play." He would always argue to Jamie when she found out, which she always did. She heard the snap of a camera from the box next to theirs. She sat straight up waking James up.

"Whats wrong babe?' he asked.

"I heard a camera." She told him.

"so…" he asked.

"this isn't one of Jamie's parent filled shows, this is an actual production. You cant use cameras."

"it's not your job to worry about these things. Relax Bells." He kissed her forehead. They heard the camera again. Izzy looked up to see a man in the box next to her with the camera held up to shoot again. Paparazzi.

"We need to leave! Now!" she told him.

"what? Why?"

"Paparazzi!" she told him. His mounth widened in an O.

She got up and pulled him to the exit. He followed quickly. He swooped down and kissed her before she opened the door to the hallway.

"For good luck." He smiled cheekily.

"shut up." She told him.

The couple jumped in a cab and made their way back to the Palmwoods.

**a/n: alright I love you guys too much to hold off of updating. I only put two dates up to prolong this part till I get more ideas. If you have any comments or ideas. Good or bad feel free to tell me. This is the second to last chapter that you can put band names in! thanks guys!**


	11. Chapter 9: Red High Heels

MODERN ART MUSEAM

It was a good thing Logan was so cute, otherwise Jamie would have left the date a while ago. She was growing bored out of her mind.

Logan, seeing this decided he wanted to make the date a little bit better.

"So, what do you think he was drinking when he made this?" she laughed at his bluntness.

"Definitely a few beers, maybe just starting in on the hard liquor." She told him. The painting was a giant canvas covered in multi-colored marks.

It was called handprints, but the marks, certainly didn't look like hands.

"What about the person who bought it?" she asked Logan.

"Oh, im thinking a few tequilas." He told her, his face scrunched up as in deep thought.

"oh really? How many exactly."

"one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, four." He started.

"five tequila, six tequila, seven tequila, floor!" she yelled excitedly.

"shhh, boozy. You're gonna get us kicked out." He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her hair affectionately.

Jamie started to hum the song and dance a little while they stared at the painting. Logan pulled away and started to subtly dance with her.

"I think we need a new song." He told her.

"Everybody shots shots shot shots…" she sang.

"Whats with you and booze today."

"oh be quiet and dance with me." The two started to dance wildly, jumping up on benches and laughing hysterically.

Jamie turned around and struck a pose just as a camera went off. She froze for a second, thought nothing of it, and continued to dance. Logan walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"that guy took a picture of you, of us."

"and….?"

"paparazzi!"

"what do we do?"

"hold hands, be together, just behave, and don't give them anything to make a big deal about." He kissed Jamie lightly, she smiled and looked on to the next painting of a really ugly bird.

ED'S ARCADE AND BATTING CAGES

Kendall had forgotten she had played little league. How could he have been so stupid? The reason she joined the Dragons was because she and James had gotten too old for little league. And the more balls she ripped back at the machine, the more money he lost.

"Alright Mags, you won." He told her as she came out of the cage.

"I know!" she gloated, a large smile plastered on her face.

"it's a good thing youre pretty, otherwise I would really hate you." He said as he pulled her into him.

"Well guess what." She whispered in his ear.

"what?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I wooooonnn, I woooonnn!" she sang dancing around him in circles.

"shut up…" he pouted. The click of the camera came from the cage next to theirs.

"did you hear something?" she asked.

"I think it was the paparazzi." She said, fixing her hair and pulling at her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"trying to look good, and we have to stop goofing off. We're not two kids from Minnesota anymore." She scolded him.

"yes we are! We're still kids! There are just people who want to watch us be kids! Maggie, we're still us! Don't let these people stop you. C'mon I have an idea."

"Kendall!" she called, as he started to walk away. She reached behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

They broke away smiling.

"Let's go sweetcheeks." He said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, you're not cool enough to pull that off." He pulled her closer as they left the arcade.

They walked back to palmwoods park, knowing that the man with the camera was still following them.

"So what was it that you wanted to do?" Maggie asked.

"You see that fountain?" he asked her and she nodded. "I'll race you to it!" he said.

"on the count of three?" Maggie asked.

"yeah… 1….2…." he stopped as he noticed Maggie had already started running.

"Cheater!" he yelled, as he followed her.

They sprinted to the fountain, both fast from hockey. When Kendall beat her to the fountain he stopped but Maggie sprung herself off of the rim of the fountain and flipped in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"being a kid!" she called. "come join me!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the fountain.

"you do know you're wearing a white t-shirt right?" he reminded her.

"Dammit! And I forgot my coat at the arcade!" she called, covering her chest.

"Here, take mine." He said, as he took off his Dragon's jacket.

"thanks." She wrapped herself in the coat. "it smells like you." She told him.

"is that a good thing?" he asked.

"it's a perfect thing. Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"I guess we better get going if we want to beat James home so you can change." He said.

'You're amazing, you know that right?" she asked.

'No where near as amazing as you are?"

ROCQUE RECORDS

The boys were working in the studio today, so Gustavo sent the girls to go write some more songs.

"so we wrote a song about Katie and Carlos. I guess Izzy and James are next." Jamie said.

"So, Iz. Whats one of the most important part of yours and James relationship?" Maggie asked.

"Probably our first fight in 10th grade. It was right when we were on the verge of being official, and he got all possessive and I got pissed off. So I told him I was gonna call mark and stuff." She told them.

"Why is that the most important part?" Katie wondered.

'Because at the end of the night, after our fight, I just wanted to tell him how sorry I was, and how stupid I was being. It was the night I realized I loved him."

"you love him?" Maggie asked. "my brother?" izzy nodded. 'The boy who saved a fart in a jar?" izzy giggled and nodded again. "Well. Its your boyfriend."

"Jamie, you okay. You've been pretty quiet." Katie pointed out.

"I've got the song. Maggie get your guitar, just pass the book around." She directed and the girls soon followed.

Izzy: _Baby I've got plans tonight, you don't know nothin' about_

_I've been sittin' around way too long tryin' to figure you out_

Maggi_e:But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinnin' my wheels_

_So I'm goin' out tonight in my red high heels_

Jamie: _I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said still has it bad for me_

_I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around for everyone to see_

Katie_:Well, you said once yourself, baby, yeah, you know the deal_

_Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels_

Maggie: _Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels_

Katie: _All those games you tried to play, well, they ain't gonna work on me now_

_I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby, just to keep you out_

Jamie_:Well, you thought I'd wait around forever but baby get real_

_I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels_

Maggie: _Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels_

Izzy: _Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?_

Maggie_:I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

All:_ Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back, now don't you, don't you?_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels, in my red high heels_

_In my red high heels, in my red high heels_

"I don't know how I feel about our first fight being a top ten song…" came James's voice from the door.

"well, I mean. If its top ten, I think it might be worth it…" izzy told him.

"yeah, well, only for you." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"So, not that I don't love you and all, but why exactly are you here?" Maggie asked.

"Gustavo wants to see you and Jamie, ASAP." He told her.

"what about us?" Katie pouted.

"You get to work on that song." James said.

"okay!" Katie perked up.

Maggie and Jamie walked over to Gustavo's office to see Logan and Kendall sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"What's going on?" mouthed Jamie.

"No idea." Kendall mouthed back.

"You two! Sit!" Gustavo barked from behind his desk. The girls sat down on the floor, not being able to find any seats.

"yes sir?" Maggie asked, in a very kissing up way.

"2 things, 1) the girls have 24 hours to come up with a name for their band. 2) you four are representing Rocque Records at the Emmys. We only got four tickets, and since this isn't a music award we decided to send you four. According to Pop Tiger" Gustavo held up the magazine. "Mandall and Jogan are the two hottest tween couples right now."

"really! So we get to go to the emmys!" Jamie yelled excitedly.

"yup! Now you two have to go with Kelly to go dress shopping."

"oh god!" Maggie groaned as Freight Train lifted them up out of the room.


End file.
